


Convincing The Hero of Skill

by Kross



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 2 (Video Game)
Genre: TW; Blood (minor, TW; Cursing, TW; Violence, Test Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kross/pseuds/Kross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hero of Strength -Hannah, or Hammer, her dearest friend besides her faithful dog.<br/>The Hero of Will- Garth, a man which she suffered ten years in the spire for, yet is somewhat glad for it, because he spent longer. A Mentor, a friend.</p><p>And the Hero of Skill.....</p><p>Hannah had best be right about him being in Bloodstone, because the trip through Wraithmarsh is not something she wants to have to brave on any circumstance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tester for myself to see if I could write Reaver...and to see if I enjoyed writing my Sparrow (Which, I did, of course)
> 
> So in all honesty, I suppose this is a predule to another fic im going to post eventually! Hope you enjoy!

The trip through Wraithmarsh- Hell. That’s what it was, Absolute hell. Not that it didn't help her companions were oh so luckily ported back to the guild. Sparrow shakes out her short red locks and dusts her jacket off, hollow man leftovers still clinching to it. Mio, her only true friend, sits beside her patiently, his tail thumping happily against the ground- despite having gone through two banshees and far to many hollow men. Sparrow muttered irritably to herself, shoving her gloved hands into her pockets as she trekked into Bloodstone, the thick scent of filth, sex, and sea water touching her nostrils- never mind the scent of the marsh, the smell of rot still clinging to her clothes.

 

“Hannah had better been right about this Reaver fellow..” she mumbles to herself. “Or She’s in for a load of shite later.” Mio simply barks happily at her in response. His tongue lolling out in a big doggy smile, which he turns to any of the villagers they pass, whom more or less seem irritated at the fact. Sparrow’s feet stop through the mud as she treks up to the mansion at the top of the poor excuse of a city, ignoring the prostitute that bats their eyelashes at her. 

 

“Oi Love, you lookin’ for Reaver?” slurs a man beside the Mansion door. Sparrow eyes him warily, before giving a small inclination of her head in affirmation. The man grunts, pushing open the door for her. “He’s in the back.”

 

She trudges through the home, which despite being slightly in better shape than the rest of the town, still made her nose curl in disgust. Soon enough, though, she found herself at the back of the house, going through a narrow hall that opened into a large study, a man working at a stone figure of another man, who stood in the center of the room on a stand, posing.

 

That was no doubly, the infamous Reaver. A handsome brunette man, a slight goatee and slicked back hair, dressed in fine red garb with a loose flowy tunic, and an ornate pistol in his hand. She studies him in silence for a moment before clearing her throat to announce her presence. Reaver turns his gaze to her, dark blue irises darting over her figure and a slow, lazy smile drawing across his lips.

 

“Well hello there!” he purrs, “Its not every day I get a visitor to my little paradise....especially not from someone who could make a man redefine paradise.”

 

Sparrow bites back a groan. “Is that the best you can do?” she drawls. “because I’ve heard better lines from dead Hobbes.”

 

Reaver lets out sharp laugh, its rich and thick, and perhaps if Sparrow was in a better mood, she would’ve smiled. She was in fact, not in a good mood, so she keeps her well placed expression of neutrality.

 

“I’m sure it matters little anyway.” He lets his gaze drift over her again before snapping it back up to her face, less sultry than it was the first time. “Most people who come out of Wraithmarsh are terrified.” he observes. “But you...you’re looking for someone.” He grins a little. “And, lets be honest, if you’re looking for anyone in Bloodstone, Its me.”

 

She snorts. “Congratulation, Captain Obvious, you’ve figured out the puzzle. I congratulate you on your skill to observe the obvious. Now-”

 

He interrupt her with a scoff. “Now now, Love,” She bristles, “I don't do business with nobodies, and that's exactly what you are!” He chuckles a little. “now- go do something. Go help some travelers, or kill some monsters, or kill some travelers! Not that the details matter.” He gives her a slight wave of the hand in dismissal. “Now off you go! Shoo! Scat!”

 

Sparrow goes to open her mouth, anger tightening her chest and clenching her fists, but a voice-

 

_Play his little game, for now, Sparrow. We must get his help, if not, we are doomed. Your temper will not help us._

 

So instead, she clicks her jaw shut, turns on heel, and marches out of the mansion.

 

“Better be worth it, Theresa.” She mutters under her breath to the guild seal tied to her hip.

 

A gunshot sounds behind her in the mansion.

 

This was going to a pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Being nearly trapped in Bloodstone save for sea travel- which, there were no ships in the port, so indeed trapped- Sparrow couldn't imagine how exactly to play Reaver’s game of popularity. But perhaps, that was the first step in the game. Find a ship to make her own- becoming a revered pirate couldn't hurt, could it? The thought spun pleasantly in her head as her feet led her to the tavern, Mio stubbornly insisting on getting under them at every step. She scowls at her dog and tries not to trip over him as he grins his doggy grin up at her.

 

“Theresa can’t I just....i ‘uno, tell him to “come or die” sort of thing?” she mutters to her guild seal.

 

_No. You can not. It shouldn't take long for you to do as he asked._

 

“Wow. Wonderful.” Sparrow exhales a heavy sigh as she pushes her way into the tavern, grabbing a bottle from the counter and trodding over to some chairs, but not before bumping into an old man.

 

“Oi, watch i-..ooh is thata beer?” He eyes the bottle greedily, and Sparrow curls her lip a little. 

 

“No shit it is- waddya want?”

 

He licks his lips at the bottle. “I could...tell ya where a treasure is...no’ that anyone ‘ere will believe me...if you give me some o’ that. Ol’Salty Jack hasn't had a drink in a loong time.”

 

She eyes him suspiciously for a long moment, before slowly holding out the bottle. “alright old man, start talking.”

 

The man grins and chuckles gravely. “Thank ye, lov’.” He takes the bottle and takes a long swig. “Now- Let ol’ jack tell you ‘bout Captain Dread- an where he saw his old ghost.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Three damned months. That’s what she spent getting her name just a little more known, three whole damned months. Suppose it was worth it, though. Killing Captain Dread for the second time and stealing his ship, becoming not only a pirate- but a hero pirate- and finding the best crew she could. Yet apart of her knew she couldn't keep these brave souls- A young man who was certainly no hero but had twice the leadership skills she did inherited the crew, and so she left them feeling satisfied that they would be fine and perhaps one day they would meet again.

 

Mio, however, stayed at her heels, her furry companion content to follow wherever she chose to go. 

 

Today was the day she would return to Reaver, perhaps in a better mood than the first time they met. She lets herself into the mansion, the guard at the door quickly moving aside for her. Mio, the ever loyal dog, distracts himself with the man as she proceeds into the back room again, this time a painter across from the man. He looked different, today, abit more age to his face, yet still just as pretty as he had been before.

 

 

“Well now, welcome back! My men have simply not shut up about you!” He greets, a hidden tone of poison to his voice. “”Have the hero's returned?” “She’s so powerful!” “Oh she has her own ship too!” all these things...congratulations.” 

 

“Appreciated. Now are you ready to get your pretty little arse along with us? Or do you need more time to pose and debate on how popular I am?” she retorts. 

He dosent laugh. “Actually, No. I’ve noticed, you’ve done all these lovely things for everybody else.....but what about me.”

 

Sparrow audibly groans. “Damnit all would you just-”

 

He steps down from the platform he had been posing on and towards her, Holding up a finger. “hush, darling, All I need is a little...mmm...favor, yes? I mean,” he chuckles, “I could send one of my men...but they’re far less competent.”

 

“that was a backhanded compliment..” she sighs. “just once i’d like someone whose help I needed to go “sure! Lets go. No strings attached!”. Just damned once..” she mutters.

 

“Keep dreaming, Darling.’ He replies coolly. “Now, you see that seal there?” he points to a ominous looking item on the desk, black steel and specked with red. “I need that....delivered to a few friends in Wraithmarsh.” 

 

“Wraithmarsh? Damn why do you have friends there?”

He does laugh, this time, the same one, thick and rich and this time it does bring a small smile to her lips. He’s pretty. “Now that’s a good question! Maybe you can ask them that.” he once more gestures to the seal. “now darling, would you mind?”

 

“I’d rather drag you along by the seat of your pants.”

 

“Tough.” 

 

She snorts, and goes to the seal, hesitantly picking it up. Touching it makes her shudder and feel cold inside, the metal cuts into her fingers despite it not pressing hard against them.

 

“Good girl..” he coos, the sound making the back of her neck tingle, and her heart flutter. She frowns. 

 

“I’m not your pet.”

 

“You could be.” he replies glibly.

 

“Not even in your dreams, darling.” she mocks his pet name for her, her voice dry and irritated. He chuckles softly.

 

“Well, you should really be off with that, yes? Au revoir!” 

 

She sighs, and simply waves, leaving the study with a grim expression on her face.

 

“now...you cant possibly think my cheekbones are that low..” She hears behind her, followed by a gunshot as she reaches the door.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Sparrow, this errand of Reaver’s is much more than he lets on. Be wary._

 

The trip into Wraithmarsh wasn't exactly as bad as she thought. The hollowmen and the balvarines ignored her, thankfully, and Mio ate any unsuspecting evil beetles that were to be found. Soon enough, she found herself at the big ominous wall of graves she had passed on the way there, a feeling of dread causing that nauseous pit in her stomach to get bigger. 

 

She looks to her loyal companion, whom seems just as nervous as she is, tail tucked between legs and wide eyes staring at the door before them, whimpering.

 

“...hey now boy, It’ll be all right.” she crouches down and ruffles his fur. “We’ll get in there n give this spooky seal back, and be right back out. Right? Easy as pie.”

 

Mio blinks at her hopefully, then straightens, letting out a determined woof.

 

“Atta boy! Now lets go.” she raises to her feet and pushes through the door, and despite the anxiety tightening in her chest, she proceeds down the stairs.

 

Crying touches her ears as they proceed deeper. Heavy sobbing, more like. The occasional cry for help or ‘is anybody there?’. She shudders, hoping it was the ghosts. 

 

They descend deeper and deeper into the ruins, and soon she soon discovered, it was not the ghosts. Sparrow blinks as a young woman throws herself onto her. 

 

“Oh thank goodness I thought I wus goin t’ die down ‘ere!” she sobs into Sparrow’s jacket. “M-me ‘n m’friends w-we’re readin out of this weird book...n I passed out...n I ended up here! Oh I just want to go home!”

 

Well. Lovely.

 

“...Look, uh-” 

 

The room shudders, and the door shuts behind her, the way to the stairs to upper reaches of the ruins blocked. Mio howls from the other side of the door.

 

_Welcome_

 

**Welcome**

 

**_“Welcome.”_ **

 

The girl in Sparrow’s arms hiccups and hastily scrambles to move behind her. “Wh-what-?” 

 

Three shadows stand across from them, a great pit separating the two women from the shades.

 

**_“One of you bears the seal of the Shadow Court, whomever holds it will sacrifice their youth and beauty so that the king of thieves may retain his.”_ **

 

Oh. Well. Fuck that. 

 

Sparrow tugs the girl out from behind her. “Hold this.” she sticks the seal in the girl’s hands and shoves her forward.

 

“W-wait what-? N-no! You cant- you cant do this! Please!”

 

“I can, and I am! I really dont want to give up my pretty face for Reaver of all people. I also have the save the world- so.”

 

The girl lets out a wail and Sparrow exhales a sigh. 

 

“ T-take it back! Please!” the girl tries to shove the seal towards Sparrow, but instead falls to her knees. Smoke rises around her and the girl screams. Sparrow has to turn away. 

 

“Sorry.” she says quietly, as the smoke distorts the girl, her screams growing louder. 

 

“W-wha..what happened to me..?” 

 

Sparrow turns to see the girl- she draws back a little as she sees that is _definatley_ not a girl- staring at her hands in horror, a gnarled old woman with no irises. 

“n-no!” she gets to her feet, struggling to, and dashes out of the door that opened, Mio rushes in, barking angrily at the shadows.

 

“Reaver has once again kept his promise, and so shall we, though when the sacrifices stop, we will come for him.’

 

“That's nice.” Sparrow replies. “But I’m going now.” The middle shade laughs softly, and they vanish. Guilt stings in the back of her throat, and anxiety still eats at her stomach.

 

_You made a wise decision, Sparrow. It was tough, but you are young and strong._

 

She turns to go. “that doesn't make it better.”

 

_It was the right choice. You would be easy to kill, otherwise._

 

“My thoughts exactly. I appreciate the unwanted validation.”

 

_...Sparrow......_

 

“...sorry I just...dont want to talk.”

 

_...I am sorry._

 

“no its not your fault, Theresa.” 

 

_I realize that was difficult for you. I wish I could’ve spared you the decision._

 

“it had to be done- the Prick king wouldnt have cooperated otherwise.”

 

_Indeed_

 

“...I’m going to punch the bastard.”

 

Theresa chuckles on the other end of the Guild seal. 


	5. Chapter 5

Her return to Bloodstone was easy, despite the weight on her chest, though upon reaching Reaver’s mansion, the feeling had passed. Mio, this time, follows her in, tail wagging, and she cant help but smile broadly as she sees Barnum with his camera in the back.

 

The camera flashes as she nears the study.

 

“Now, you’re positive it will look like me?”

 

“One hundred percent so!”

 

Sparrow grins widely at the smile on the older man's face as he fiddled with his camera. She hadn't seen him since Westcliff, she thought he looked well. It was a comfort.

 

“Hi Barnum.” she calls, drawing the two’s attention.

 

“Oh! Sparrow! Hello!” the elderly man waves to her, then turns back to Reaver, whom was peering at Barnum’s camera with a perplexed expression from his spot on the stand, though no longer posing. He looked young and fresh again, his hair thick and curling slightly. 

 

“Now, this will just take three months to developorize and-”

 

“Three months?” Reaver interrupts, drawing his gaze to the elderly man. “Oh no that just wont do.” 

 

Sparrow's smile fades as Reaver's tone darkens, and she turns her gaze to him, quick enough to see him draw his pistol. A low gasp escapes her lips and she moves for her own.

  
”But-” Barnum’s eyes widen as Reaver’s gun interrupts and silences the man ], who lets out a small wheeze, collapsing to the floor as blood pours from his wound. Sparrow’s breath catches in her throat, she stares at Barnum's corpse for a moment, before drawing her gaze back to Reaver, leaving her pistol in its holster. 

 

“Now that that’s been dealt with- I see yo-” 

Will leaps from  her fingers and time slows around her, and before the other man can blink, she’s upon him, forcing him to the ground and slamming her fist into his face, his head bouncing against the floor with a thud. Time spins back to normal and he gasps, trying to grab at her wrist as she punches him again, and again. 

 

_Sparrow! Stop!_

 

He fastens his hand around her face and tries to push her away, snarling. She bites at his fingers and hits him again, but is stopped by his hand around her wrist. His body tenses beneath her, and she drops her weight to keep him down, along with the sheer force of her Will. 

 

Mio whimpers softly beside Barnum’s corpse, licking the man’s face to try and wake him.

 

The two heros remain trapped in a battle of strength, His eyes alight with fury and tears threatening to burn out of hers. 

 

“You killed him” she hisses

 

“I did! Why wouldn't i?”

 

“Heartless Bastard, I shoul-” 

 

An explosion shakes the manor and the two stop, Sparrow sits up to look over her shoulder at the door, her chest tight with greif.

 

“What the bloody hell was that?” Reaver calls from below her, a man rushing in onto the balcony above the study.

 

“The city is under attack, Boss! Lucien’s men, after you n Sparrow the big guy was sayin!”

 

Reaver lets out a curse. “Lovley! Just as I was going to betray you, he betrayed me!”

 

Sparrow grunts lowly and moves off of him, letting him get to his feet, despite still wanting to remove his throat.  He wipes his nose clean of the blood dribbling out of it.

 

“Damn, you hit hard.”

 

“you killed a friend, what’d you expect? Butterfly Kisses?”

 

“Maybe.” he flashes a grin. “Now, I suppose we both need get out of here alive?”

 

“Unfortunately.” She replies dryly.

 

“Hm. We’ll have to kill each other later.” he eyes her, a lazy smirk on his lips. “Which..could be fun.” he coos.

 

“Yea, no.” She returns his look with a scowl. 

 

“I’m sure I’ll change your mind.” He drawls, “Now come along.” He walks over to a bookcase on the wall, moving aside one of the books and pressing a switch on the back. The bookcase pushes out of the wall, and aside, revealing a set of stairs to an escape route.

 

“Well? Don’t just stand and stare.” he grins, and vanishes into the opening. Mio, traitorous bastard, tails after him, though stops at the stairway to bark back at his mistress.

 

Sparrow sighs, and dashes after them. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Smugglers built these tunnels ages ago. Havent been used for...three hundred years, I believe.” 

 

Sparrow simply listens, a frown on her face. Barnum was dead, yet still she had no time to greive. Staying alive was more important.

 

Suppose a gunshot wound is better than torture at the hands of Lucien's men.

 

_Lucien’s men are swarming the city, you must be quick. Garth and Hammer are waiting for you._

 

“ah- wait.” He absently pats Mio’s head, who’s tongue is loiling out happily at another hero friend. “No, i remeber using these when Ursala burnt down the house when she found out I was with Penelope. I was sleeping with...Andrew then. Hah!” He chuckles. “And that was..ah, two hundred years ago.”

 

“Wow, old man, thats impressive you remember.”

 

He sends her a look, which she returns with a glib smile, and their moment is interrupted by another explosion, Lucien’s men leaping through the walls. With a curse, she draws her pistol, and he his. 

 

“Betcha I can get more kills than you.” She comments as she kills off a duo, He scoffs.

 

“In your dreams you could!” he retorts, avoiding a couple shots with unnatural grace, and returning them, felling three men. 

 

“Well- I got four now.” She a grin tugs at her lips as a couple more shots go off, and a few more men rush in behind the fallen.

 

“And i’ve got six.” he replies after he fires.

 

“Five.” She counts, “six~!” She snorts as all the offenders are down, and Mio has dashed ahead, barking.

 

“Seems we’re at a tie. That wont last long.”

 

“No, It wont.” she gestures for him to continue. “Lead on, Lord Smart-ass.”

 

“Why thank you, Lady Snark.” He shakes his head a little, chuckling, and striding ahead, leading her and her furry companion along.

 

And so the contest begins, every time Lucien’s spire guards broke through the walls, or blocked their path, they would draw their weapons and shout their kills- eight, ten, nineteen, thirty. With each man, the count increases.

 

She yelps as he fires a shot past her ear, the gun beside her head. 

 

“DAMNIT Reaver! That's my ear!”

 

“I see~!” He laughs.

 

He pays for it later, wincing as her shot whizzes past, though its to kill a man behind him, though he gives no thanks, his frown deepens as she grins and says 

 

“fifty two.”

 

“You’re only two ahead, don't get smug.”

 

Her grin only widens, and they are forced to forge on.

 

“now, if and whenever you have children, you’ll be able to tell them you met the grand and mighty Pirate King-oh.” He stops, holding a hand up so she doesn't bump into him. About six spire guards rush into the room. “Hold that thought.”

 

With six well placed shots, each one falls, and her jaw drops a little. She may have straight out groaned. The Hell was that?

 

“holy shit.” She whispers.

 

“Now, you can tell them I did that.” he chuckles, turning slightly. “Not that they’ll believe you.”

 

“Reaver.”

 

“Yes, Darling?”

 

“That was the sexiest thing you’ve done thus far and I want your gun.”

 

He snorts a loud laugh. “This one?” he wiggles the pistol in his hand.

 

“Yes. I don't want your dick.”

 

“Shame.”

 

She reaches for the pistol. “gimme.”

 

Reaver laughs again, stepping away. “tut tut, little sparrow, you wont get this lovely.” He beckons her along and they continue forward.

 

“What is it anyway?”

 

“Dragonstomper .48. Only six were ever made.” He twirls the weapon and sheathes it. “For six lucky people...well...not so lucky, I’ve killed four of them already.”

 

“Holy fuck- can I have one?”

 

“No. Kill one of them yourself!”

 

“Damn. Fine- Maybe I will.”

 

“I’d be impressed.”

 

“No you wouldn't.”

 

“You’re right.”

 

Mio barks, and Sparrow pats his head. “He says I’m better than you.” 

 

“No he doesn't. That’s impossible.”

 

“he’s my dog.”

 

“So?”

 

“He knows who’s the best.”

 

Reaver scoffs, and Mio barks again, happy for the attention.

 

“I think” he continues. “we should focus on leaving, not your pet.”

 

Sparrow simply laughs, and they exit the caverns, the fading sun flickering over the horizon. Garth and Hammer wait for them, and Mio races ahead to greet them.

 

“Finally you’re here!” Hammer says “I was worried you weren't going to make it.”

 

“Hannah, I survived the spire, getting Lord Sasshead here to get us out of his burning city wasn't that big of a deal.” 

 

The larger woman flusters slightly. “I was still worried.”

 

Sparrow smiles. “Thanks, Hannah.”

 

Reaver coughs. “Right, as fun as this has been..its time for me to leave.”

 

“What?” Hammer frowns. “No, we need you, you cant leave now!”

 

“I can, and I am! Oh look, threes my ship now.” He walks past Hammer and towards the beach, Garth watching the skies with concern. The older man grabs Reaver by the shoulder.

 

“Hold on, boy.” He says quietly. “somethings coming.”

 

“Yes, I know, that's why-” Reaver blinks at the sky as a large shard floats into view, and it promptly lets loose a light at his ship. The beam engulfs the wood, men and cloth in a firey explosion. Garth winces.

 

“....well.”

 

“told you.”

 

Reaver scowls. Garth simply smiles grimly. 

 

“I hope you’re ready for a fight, boy. Because we’ve got a big one coming.”


	7. Chapter 7

Garth was not a liar, and at the end of it all, blood drenched pretty white clothes and new scars decorated Sparrows sides and back, Hammer is bleeding from a wound on her side and Garth is on his knees, hands over a wound across his stomach, Will weaving the wound together. 

 

“I...ah...I have a feeling you get into this sort of thing alot.” Reaver coughs, getting to his feet, wiping blood from a wound that had already healed.

 

“Yep.” Sparrow rolls her shoulders. “To often.”

 

Hammer lets out a booming laugh, standing up straight and grinning broadly. “Now THATS what I call teamwork! Good job!” she beams excitedly. Garth chuckles aswell and gets to his feet, his wound healed. Sparrow simply shakes her head, a small smile touching her lips

 

“Yes, well, Like I said, I really must be going.” 

 

“Wait wot- we need you!” Hammer says, taking a step after him.

 

“Well, to bad.” He retorts, walking away.

 

“Reaver.” a light flickers. “If you do not help us, Lucien will control this world and all who are in it.”

 

The man turns, and all eyes are now on the blind seer who stands at the shore. She walks towards the man and stops before him, and Reaver lets out a nervous laugh.

 

“Well, people are rather annoying, arent they? Why should I care?”

 

“You wont have any more fodder for the shadow council, will you?” Theresa continues. “And lest I remind you, you are a person in this world, will be as he decides, not you.”

 

He grimmaces. “Fine.”

 

“Good. Take my hand.” the seer extends her hand. “it is time to end this.”

 

“Well. This is just wonderful.” Reaver says dryly. “Thank you, Sparrow, for getting me into this.” 

 

“you’re welcome.” She replies flatly.

 

“now take her hand, we have a world to save.”


End file.
